


Что в имени тебе моем?

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Collage, Decembrists | декабристы, Embedded Images, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: «Женщины — прекрасный и сильный пол. А слабый пол — это гнилые доски».Если бы декабристы были не декабристами, а декабристками, они бы, конечно, уже тогда выступали за равный доступ к образованию, женское избирательное право, равные трудовые права… В общем, за все, что сегодня кажется нормой.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Союз Спасения: Визуал низкого рейтинга 2021





	Что в имени тебе моем?

**Author's Note:**

> **Исходники:** фото из сети Интернет  
>  **Количество:** сет из 5 коллажей  
>  **Размер:** 3463х2309px  
>  **Размещение:** после деанона

_Но в день печали, в тишине,_  
_Произнеси его тоскуя;  
_ _Скажи: есть память обо мне,  
_ _Есть в мире сердце, где живу я._

_А. С. Пушкин_

  


[](https://images2.imgbox.com/2c/37/iofbUj1f_o.jpeg)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/c9/98/4cQBQXNu_o.jpeg)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/a5/b6/MekNtAAY_o.jpg)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/f6/8f/2qhiyPzT_o.jpg)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/47/23/8l971401_o.jpeg)

[♛ Ссылка на галерею ♛](https://imgbox.com/g/t87HF3wj7c)


End file.
